


A little reconciliation

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon Disabled Character, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Lime, M/M, Massage, Reunion Sex, Vague VQuiet mention, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: I've, uh, long resigned myself to going down with this beautifully fucked up 'ship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasterMillers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterMillers/gifts), [statisticsfag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticsfag/gifts).



> If 'Yoru' was GZ-style hurt/comfort, here's the TPP take. (Holy crap, MGS fujoshi-bait got me going for so long, already...)
> 
> I blame both MasterMillers and StatisticsFag for inspiring me to write this, so this fic's for them :3

His pale blues rolled in the back of his head, which quickly enough shut closed. Emitting a small grunt as those uncomfortably familiar calloused hands carefully kneaded the stump of his lost arm. Pent-up tensions melted away, little by little, even his heartbeat slowed from the relaxation.

Yet he sure as hell wouldn't give that man the satisfaction of _knowing_ —not verbally, at least—regardless of how physically chummy they were in this current situation.

Naturally, a small whimper escaped the back of his throat once those rough fingers danced across his thigh. A self-betrayal.

Snake was thankfully smart enough—perhaps just too engrossed in his current work—and kept his mouth shut between occasional glances to the blonde man's face.

 _His_ fault. Kaz had no qualms putting the blame squarely on Snake, but for now, he'd rather not think about how a rather vocal shouting match—about the phantom, about Snake's abandoning everyone, about Miller's own painfully slow-going revenge—in his dual purpose room and office an hour ago gradually dissolved into...Whatever this was. 

_"Are you here to ruin his life further by personally telling him?"_

_"I'm actually here to see_ you _."_

Kaz knowing, Ocelot knowing before conveniently "forgetting", Venom Snake being left in the dark...It was a stressful situation, to say the least. Kazuhira's barely suppressed anger, even eyeing his own holster as Snake shot an amused smirk;  _maybe_  Kaz felt vague embarrassment at a verbal fight starting out from something so simple. Where had his maturity and collected calm gone, despite the hair-raise trigger of Snake interrupting midnight paperwork with balaclava in hand?

Snake had discarded his leather jacket onto the carpeted floor once he had angrily, with a mixture of fatigue, said his piece—quickly gathering Miller into his arms. Try as Kaz might to push the stronger (thankfully, not taller—some _vague_ amusement there) man off, irritation was immediate as Kaz was laid upon his bed and stripped down...His protests more annoyed than angry due to his wrecked voice from prior shouting; the blonde wasn't even surprised to feel Snake's tongue opening his mouth. That bristly beard nuzzling against his own stubble as their tongues tangled together was just another painfully familiar memory from nine years ago.

"Mh...Hey! You can't just—" Any protests from Miller were cut off with another sloppy, possessive, kiss. He once again lacked surprise when Snake—his own shirt off—began climbing atop Kaz, removing those aviators and nibbling his former XO's neck.

"I have a meeting with our recruits tomorrow.", Kaz breathlessly offered, conveniently ignoring the heat from his own uncovered groin. Snake trying to get out of his numerous fuck-ups with a makeout session...Typical, it felt like. Pity his gun or cane weren't within easy reach, although maybe those thoughts were just the bitterness.

"And what's the problem?" That low voice hotly rumbled against an ear, a hand tangling itself into Kazuhira's unkempt hair, the other lazily tracing outlines against his thigh.

_Bastard._

Kaz wanted to scream how painfully hard he already was, all without Snake having properly touched him.

There _was_ no problem, if Big Boss made good on where his touches were headed. But he didn't need to know _that_.

* * *

Despite Snake's vague relief at helping Kaz unwind—however little—any feelings of internal happiness were cut short at Kaz's quiet grunts and groans. Clearly not due to something as simple as a handjob, Snake wasted no time in carrying the younger man into the bathroom.

They supposed there were stranger ways to spend a midnight rendezvous.

"By the way, you really _should_ start wearing easier clothes in your state."

All Kaz could do was roll his eyes. "Drop it."

"I'll take care of the bastards who did this to you. You don't have to worry." His voice matched Kaz's cold tone, despite the rather different intent behind it.

Miller, for his part, had nothing to say—he wouldn't let on that thoughts of his captors burning alive left a twisted satisfaction within.

Gingerly sat upon the tile floor so Snake could properly set the bath water, with ease Kaz was soon cradled close once more. Maybe a bit _too_ close for his own liking.

"So what, do I just throw you in?"

"...Asshole." Huffing after an internal adjust to that hot water, Kaz couldn't help but quip. "I swear, this has to be _at least_ the sixth awkward encounter you and I've had."

Despite understandable confusion, Snake's voice was low. "Huh? I...haven't seen you since the chopper crash."

A deep sigh as Kaz shrugged his weird _deja vu_ sensations off, instead offering: "If you insist on 'helping', you can do something about...These." No matter how many months passed by, he couldn't help the internal disgust over his phantom limbs.

"Heh. With pleasure."

And there they were. Snake easing the tension every which way, Kaz moaning softly within the bubbly bathwater, despite occasional winces from pain flare-ups. 

Working on a particularly stubborn knot in Kaz's shoulder, the younger man yelped from that unpleasant tingling sensation.

Making a face, Snake's fingers dug in deeper, slowly. Almost sensual movements against the tough flesh. "Don't tell me your back hurts worse than your arm...?"

"My _whole body's_ in pain." Absolutely miserable, he didn't even bother hiding it in his voice. "Slower movements feel a hell of a lot better. The water's nice, too."

Both hands now hovered over Kaz's missing leg, before fingertips lightly pressed against the rougher patches of skin, feathery touches. Snake checked the other man's face.

"Go ahead." A beat. If Kaz just closed his eyes, he could drift away to happier times. Pleasant memories of the Caribbean sea breeze amidst those strong arms wrapped around his waist in a 'surprise' hug as they rough housed together on the beach. Even harsher moments would've been preferable to their current relationship, such as the underlying anxieties whenever Snake headed out on especially dangerous missions—that terrible evening in Cuba came to mind—or less tense moments. Like bad arguments over the radio that resulted in a mutual cold shoulder for a day, at most.

His voice betrayed their memories. "I'm still pissed off."

"I know."

"I'll never forgive you for betraying _us_ like that." Was his voice shaking?

"I know, Kaz." A visible flinch as that man's finger wiped away accumulating wetness under pale eyes. "I don't expect forgiveness, here."

Those eyes simply fell to the bath water, quiet sniffles breaking away uncomfortable tensions. He needn't worry about physical tensions, at any rate, Snake's unfortunately skillful fingers hitting just the right pressure points and spots throughout his busted leg to allow Kaz to drift away with closed eyes.

At the very least, there was no way in hell he could think of Big Boss as _his_ Boss. Not anymore, not after...everything.

"Mmh...That feels nice, Snake." His voice betrayed himself by softening, guard lowered given the relaxed atmosphere. With a few candles burning and soft music floating through the air, this situation could've been almost  _romantic_.

"It's not a bad feeling to make your boyfriend feel good."

Kaz could only scoff at Snake's sarcastic(?) remark. "Of course _now_ you'd willingly admit it, of all fucking times."

He chuckled, his deep voice low as his hands lightly massaged Miller's especially tender hamstring. "Of course."

Even the easily fallen silence was almost peaceful, aside from Kaz's occasional soft moans. Tonight, he wasn't certain whether to curse his rotten luck or his namesake more.

The almost dreamy daze was broken thanks to a loud splash within the bathtub, his eyes half-opening to Snake's sheepish smile. His hand slipped.

"Having a little trouble the—"

The retort died down in Kaz's throat, heart feeling as if a good number of beats skipped once realization hit.

Snake's hand rested against Kaz's inner thigh like earlier in the night...Why, _why_ did it have to effect him still? Leave him such a vulnerable mess?

The lack of answers within Miller's heart and mind made this situation all the more frustrating, all the more painful. If only Venom Snake didn't have _that Quiet woman_ , if only Snake had just told him about the body double plan from the start instead of relying on _Ocelot_ to handle everything, if only he could stop himself from leaning in to hungrily kiss the attractive son of a bitch in front of him...If only Snake didn't respond with a hand lightly squeezing Kaz's throat—Why did Big Boss have to remember _that_ kink, of all things?

If only, if only.

Tugging off Snake's boxers, Kaz didn't bother analyzing where along the way the other man dropped his pants—yet he couldn't prevent one last attempt at a jab. "Just remember this changes nothing."

Essentially allowing himself to be pulled into the tub as jostled water spilled from the side, Snake shut Kaz up with a forceful, hungry, kiss of his own.


End file.
